Hey, Stranger III
by Mahou Akai Ito
Summary: AU/Sekuel Hey, Stranger and II/Anak baik adalah calon pria yang baik/Hei orang asing, sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh hati padamu. Maka bersiaplah untuk terus berada di sisiku—selamanya, ok./ShikaTema/Mind to Read-Review?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto selalu, Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, etc

Hey, Stranger III by Mahou Akai Ito

Hey, Stranger III

**...**

* * *

Dari kaca restoran _chinese_ yang transparan, tertangkap objek yang sangat kukenali tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku, dan ternyata memang benar, objek berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu memang Shikamaru, dengan seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang diikat _pony tail_.

"Tenten," panggilku pada teman kantorku yang berdarah _chinese_. Aku baru saja pulang kerja, dan Tenten menawariku pulang bareng sambil mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restoran china yang baru buka di distrik Fuku. "Aku ke toilet sebentar," pamitku sambil menggenggam ponselku.

Sampai di toilet, aku menekan serangkaian nomor yang sudah sangat kuhapal, nomor Shikamaru yang tidak pernah kusimpan. Telepon tersambung, aku menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"Halo," suara malasnya terdengar, disertai dengan suara-suara bising lainnya. "Tumben?"

Aku berdecak dalam hati. "Kau dimana?" tanyaku datar.

"Aku sedang diluar." Aku terdiam, meski tidak menjelaskan secara rinci dimana posisinya berada, dia tidak berbohong. "Kau merindukanku malam ini?"

Aku mendecih keras mendengar pertanyaan malasnya lalu mematikan ponsel. Meski Shikamaru tidak berbohong, tapi tetap saja dia sudah berusaha mempermainkanku. Rasanya emosiku memuncak. Bisa-bisanya aku mempercayai perkataan seorang bocah SMA seperti Shikamaru. Dia itu masih muda, masih ingin bersenang-senang. Tidak mungkin dia akan tahan dengan hubungan yang serius, apalagi dengan sikapku yang selalu menarik ulur hatinya.

Tapi, dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Aku merasa sakit hati karena kebohongan dan pengkhianatannya. Aku sudah dua bulan lebih menjalani hubungan aneh ini bersama Shikamaru, juga telah menjauhi Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu mengaku padaku, dia memang mencintaiku dan ingin menjadikanku miliknya. Seandainya aku menerima, maka dia akan memutuskan perjodohan yang telah diatur oleh keluarganya. Tapi demi Shikamaru dan perasaan raguku pada pemuda itu, aku melepaskan Itachi yang tulus mencintaiku. Dan sekarang Itachi sudah menikah dengan tunangannya.

Aku bodoh. Aku tertipu dengan cinta monyet Shikamaru. Setelah aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bersama Itachi, sekarang kedok Shikamaru terbongkar.

"Sial," geramku. Aku menghela nafas, Tenten pasti sedang menungguku. Setelah sedikit merapikan tatanan rambut dan dandananku, aku keluar dari toilet.

* * *

Aku keluar dari taksi dengan lesu. Berjalan ke pintu rumah sambil merogoh tas putihku, mencari kunci rumah. Aku menemukannya, lalu membuka pintu. Aku masuk lalu mengunci pintu. Keadaan rumah gelap, Shikamaru tidak ada. Biasanya setiap aku pulang kerja, pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk itu sudah _stand by_ di ruang TV sambil berbaring di sofa.

Aku mendecih. Shikamaru sudah punya pasangan yang sebaya dengannya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin lagi menemuiku. Lagipula aku tidak merindukan kehadirannya. Aku justru senang dia menghilang, lalu kurasakan dadaku sesak saat aku memikirkannya.

"Sial," makiku sambil berjalan ke dapur, mungkin segelas air dingin akan membantu menjernihkan pikiranku.

* * *

Aku sudah akan bersiap-siap tidur ketika kudengar seseorang membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku, sudah pukul 11 lewat. Aku berdecak, untuk apa lagi pemuda malas itu menemuiku. Kusibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, menunggu Shikamaru datang ke kamarku. Aku akan segera mengambil tindakan tegas padanya. Aku lebih dewasa darinya, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan lagi dia membodohiku.

Kulihat gagang pintu kamarku berputar, lalu pintu terbuka, Shikamaru masuk dengan tampang malasnya, lalu menutup pintu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Aku mendecih mendengar pertanyaan malasnya. "Tadi kenapa menelepon?" Dia berjalan mendekat.

"_Stop_," tahanku. Kedua mata Shikamaru berputar bingung. Aku berdiri. "Berhenti datang ke rumahku lagi," kataku datar.

Wajah malas Shikamaru menjadi bingung. "Kenapa?"

Aku mendecih pelan. "Bagaimana filmnya tadi? Kencan yang menyenangkan kan?" Shikamaru terkejut mendengar perkataanku. "Aku lebih tua tiga tahun darimu, jadi aku paham betul bagaimana sikap anak-anak labil sepertimu yang masih sangat ingin hura-hura." Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Sebaiknya nikmati saja waktu mudamu." Aku berjalan melewatinya yang terdiam. "Pergi," ujarku datar sambil membukakan pintu.

"Aku senang kau cemburu." Aku menatap punggung Shikamaru bingung, dia berputar untuk menatapku, kulihat dia tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau lupa kalau kita sudah bersama selama tiga bulan, Temari?" Alisku bertaut. "Tadi aku bersama teman sekelasku merayakan _party_ kelulusan dengan nonton bareng—"_  
_

Aku menyela. "Oh ya?" Aku menatap Shikamaru datar. "Sepertinya tadi aku hanya melihatmu bersama seorang gadis berambut _blonde pony tail_ saja."

Shikamaru tidak terlihat terkejut, dia malah tersenyum sumringah. "Ino maksudmu?" Aku menatapnya tidak suka. "Aku kalah taruhan, jadi aku yang memesan tiket film sekaligus membayari semua temanku. Ino tadi hanya menemaniku karena dia sedang mengincar seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di depanku." Aku terdiam, mulai merasa malu sendiri. "Lagipula, Ino itu teman sejak kecilku, aku dan dia itu sudah seperti kakak dan adik."

Aku mengalihkan wajah ketika senyum Shikamaru kian melebar menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih dengan Ino karena telah membuatmu cemburu, Temari."

Aku mendecih pelan. "Sudah malam, selamat tidur." Aku berusaha mengalihkan topik yang telah menyudutkankanku itu.

"Malam ini, boleh aku menginap di kamarmu?" Shikamaru menguap pelan.

Aku menoleh, mataku melotot, dan semburat merah menghampiriku. "Jangan bercanda," kataku berusaha datar. "Kau masih dibawah umur."

"Tapi aku sudah lulus, Temari." Shikamaru ngotot, meski dia mengucapkannya tetap dengan nada yang malas. "Lagipula kita hanya akan tidur bersama, tidak melakukan apa-apa." Aku kembali malu sendiri, apalagi setelah melihat senyum tipisnya. "Kau sudah berpikiran jauh ternyata."

Aku berdecak kesal sambil menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring. Shikamaru mengikutiku, dia berbaring di sebelahku, menatapku, tapi aku langsung memutar posisi menjadi membelakanginya. "Selamat tidur," ketusku.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru malas. Aku diam, berusaha tak mengindahkannya. "Temari."

"Apa?" jawabku ketus.

"Berbalik." Meski kesal, aku tetap melakukannya. Lalu dengan cepat bibir Shikamaru menempel tepat di bibirku, dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak ke pinggangku, membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya menjadi tak berjarak. Aku diam sesaat, sebelum memejamkan mata dan membalas kecupannya.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, nafas kami saling memburu. Tapi kemudian aku menjadi terkejut ketika bibir Shikamaru menyasar ke leherku. Kurasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika bibirnya menghisap lembut leherku. Wajahku semakin memerah ketika dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari leherku.

"Tanda kepemilikan," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Apa?"

Shikamaru mencium bibirku sekilas. "Jangan selingkuh ya." Alisku bertaut heran, bertepatan dengan Shkamaru yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan diri. "Untuk sementara ini, aku hanya bisa melakukan begitu."

Aku terkikik geli, apalagi ketika melihat semburat merah di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu. Aku mendekat padanya, mencium sekilas pipinya. "Anak baik adalah calon pria yang baik," godaku.

"Merepotkan," keluhnya seperti biasa, dia mengalihkan wajah, malu, membuatku semakin gemas.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

Dia menoleh, lalu menghela bosan. "Tidak tahu," ungkapnya malas. "Terlalu merepotkan untuk memikirkannya."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Mana bisa begitu?" Aku masih berniat menggodanya. Habis, wajah pemalasnya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh semburat merah itu terlihat sangat manis dimataku.

"Merepotkan," keluhnya lagi. "Aku bukan tipe pria yang menyukai bagian tertentu dari seorang wanita. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, tak terkecuali sifat angkuhmu itu." Aku tercengang, lalu dia menguap.

"Jadi begitu." Aku tersenyum hangat sambil mendekatkan wajah padanya. Dia terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian menarik kepalaku. Kami berciuman kembali, dan ini kali pertama aku menciumnya duluan.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku menjauhkan diri. "Selamat tidur," ujarku lembut.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis lalu mencium dalam dahiku. "Mimpi indah." Dia berkata pelan setelah menjauhkan dirinya, memegang satu tanganku dan menguap. Kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halusnya, aku tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangan kami dan memejamkan mata.

Hei orang asing, sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh hati padamu. Maka bersiaplah untuk terus berada di sisiku—selamanya, _ok_.

END

* * *

Ini sekeulnya.

Bagaimana? Apakah sudah tidak gantung lagi?

Terima kasih banyak untuk : GhienaShikaTema, Akiyama Yuki, Sabaku Yuri, NiaKazuMio, Hello Kitty cute, dan Melanie Joseph

Mind to Read-Review again?


End file.
